Service providers are building communications networks that push optical fibers closer to subscribers, thereby increasing the bandwidth and reliability for the subscribers. This build-out of the optical network uses fiber optic distribution cables to route optical fibers toward the subscribers. Fiber optic distribution cables have access locations that are selected and accessed along the distribution cable for routing one or more optical fibers away from the distribution cable and toward the subscriber. For instance, some distribution cables are factory-terminated at, or near, the access locations with multi-fiber optic connectors. However, in many cases, distribution cables are field-terminated such as by fusion splicing of factory-terminated assemblies at the desired access location.
Unlike factory-terminated distribution cables, verifying proper polarity of the optical fibers at the field termination of the access location is burdensome and may cause damage to the end face of a ferrule used in the fiber optic connector. Specifically, checking polarity of the field terminated multi-fiber connector requires mating a compatible connector to the field-terminated multi-fiber connector. Attaching a compatible connector for testing/polarity checking risks contamination and damage to the field-terminated access location. Damage or contamination to the field-terminated access locations may result in costly rework or repairs due to labor and/or materials.
Additionally, one viable test method for checking polarity at multi-fiber connector points along an optical fiber distribution cable is by using a Visual Fault Locator (VFL), which is typically a Class II laser. The use of a VFL creates an eye safety concern for the craft. In other words, eye injury can result if the craftsman looks directly into the laser beam, repeatedly, or over a prolonged period of time.
Thus, there is a unresolved need in the industry for devices and methods that allow for checking polarity of multi-fiber connectors/assemblies that minimizes risk of damage to multi-fiber connections in a quick, safe, easy, and reliable manner.